Life of war
by thethe2020
Summary: Bella is Emmett's sister, they were separated when he was turned into a vampire, thou not long after Bella became a vampire also. While Emmett lived with the Cullens, Bella flew through the ranks of Maria's army. What will happen when they meet again and Bella has no memory of her human life or the brother that she lost years ago?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a new idea of s storie I've been working on for a while now. Let me know what you think of it. I do not own Twilight at all. Before you complain that my spelling and grammar are terrible, I already know this and I spell check all of my work before posting it. If it bothers yo** **u to much, I'm always looking for a beta reader and you will receive full credit for your help.**

* * *

EMMETT POV 1935

"Emmett please don't go hunting today" Bella pleaded of the millionth time this morning.

"Bella I have, if I don't go. We will have nothing to eat soon" I replied.

"But Emmett I don't see you coming back home. And since your not going to be coming back pa is going to give me to Rolland King. Since he wants me and he is going to offer pa enuf money for them to live comfortably for Years" Bella stated as her eyes started to water. I am a little worried by what Bella said. Since she is never wrong about that stuff. I'm the only one that's knows about Bella's gift. Bella explained to me once, she said she just gets this feeling that something is going to happen. But there's nothing I can do about today, since we are almost out of food. And winter is going to be here soon. So I have to go hunting today.

"Bella I promise I'll come back, and just to prove it to you I'll let you hold onto my favorite pocket knife" I said as I pulled the pocket knife out of my pocket.

"...I promise I'll always keep it safe and on me at all time" Bella said as I handed it to her.

"Bella I'll be back before night fall" I said with a sigh.

"No you won't, your not going to come back...but I will see you again someday, and when that day comes we will be a family again" Bella said before she walked out of the room. With a shake of my head I finished getting my gun ready. I was just about to leave when Bella came running up to me.

"Here Emmett take this for good luck" Bella said as she handed me her ring that pa made her when she turned 16 on a small blue ribbon It was nothing special, but Bella loved it. The ring was made out of wood and sanded down enuf to not give her any splinters. Pa had spent days working on it. Sanding it down so it was nice a smooth along with ever so carefully decorating the outside in etched flowers along with etching Bella inside the ring.

"Bella, Emmett doesn't need anything for good luck. He's the best hunter in the family" ma chided.

"Bella you keep it, I would hate for something to happen to it" I said.

"I trust you to take care of it Emmett, you can give back to me when you see me again" Bella said as she tried to slip it over my head. It was then that I realized Bella giving me her ring was the same as me giving her my pocket knife.

"I'll take good care of it I swear" I said as I bent down so Bella could slip it over my head.

The whole way to my usual hunting spot I couldn't help but think about what Bella had said. The main one being that if I don't come back pa is going to give Bella's hand to Rolland King. I know he has had his eyes set on Bella since the first day that he saw her. Thou thankfully with me around he doesn't come anywhere near Bella. Witch is a good thing since Bella doesn't trust him and neither do I. The main reason I don't trust him is because why would anyone as rich as he is want to move out here to the middle of nowhere. We don't know anything about him, besides that he moved here from New York two years ago.

I can't think of that right now I can hear a bear off in the distance. Sounds like a big one, witch means it should keep us going a little while. Mother of god that's one huge bear. It will keep us going all winter. What I missed I never miss. O god it's coming after me, I need to reload and fast. No no it can't end like this I promised Bella I would come back...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, work has been crazy since we have been so short staff also I've just been lazy. Let me know what you think so far. Thou due to taking so long to update, I made sure to give you an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy, please tell you what you think. As always I don't own Twilight and I know my spelling and grammar are bad. I know I need a beta, I just can't find one, so if you have enough time to complain about my spelling them you have time to beta read for me. Thou please message me if you would actulay like to beta read for me you will get full credit for it.**

* * *

BELLA POV Present day

"Madam the new recruits are doing well, and are very powerful" I said.

"Very good, thou I knew you would do a good job picking them. You always do pick the best ones" Maria said. I could feel the pride radiating from her.

"Thank you for your kind words madam" I replied with a bow.

"You have served me well , my goddess of war" Maria said. I couldn't help but smile when she said that. I have worked very hard for that title. I knew the god of war, before he abandoned Maria the way that he did. When the god of war left, Maria almost lost everything. It took us a long time to get back to where we used to be, thou we have surpassed that as well.

I both admire and despise the god of war. He was a fierce warrior, but he left his creator high and dry. Thou the god of war is no longer Maria's concern anymore, since I am much stronger and more powerful that the god of war ever was. I have several powers, I'm an empath, a shield that I can use to protect others physically and mentally but not myself, another power is telekinesis, and most vampires believe that I also have the power to control and set things on fire. Thou that is just my captain Rufio, but we have it down so well that everyone thinks its me.

"Goddess due to all of your hard work, you may take the rest of the day and tonight off you may also pick someone to spend the night with you" Maria said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you madam" I said with a deep bow. Maria is strict about extra activities around the camp. All extra activities are a reward for hard work. "Madam would you like to come shopping with me" I asked. I love shopping with Maria. As much as she may love the fighting, she also loves to shop.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. At least not today. I have far to much stuff to go over to prepare for the attack ageist the army in Denver Colorado" Maria replied.

"Of cores madam, may I suggest a shopping trip together after we win the attack" I asked with a deep bow.

"That's a wonderful idea my goddess" Maria stated. "Don't forget to get a hold of Rufio or Roxy if you run into any trouble" Maria added.

"I won't forget madam" I replied with a deep bow.

"You may leave now goddess" Maria said before she went back to the work on her desk. I nodded and bowed again as I stepped out of Maria's office.

I saw Rufio standing out side of Maria's office. Rufio is a good guy and handsome as well. He is 6'6" and built like an ox. There is not a single part of his body that is not covered in muscles. Rufio's light olive skin matches his long raven black hair very well. Rufio showed me his thin tight hidden smile that only I get to see, when we are alone. Rufio is is very stern and serious all the time he takes his job as my caption very seriously. Out of everyone here I'm the only one that he will somewhat open up to. That's only because I'm his sire, if it wasn't for that. I wouldn't get to see his secret smiles at all.

Rufio also takes his power very seriously, since he has the power to control fire and set things on fire. Before Rufio got control of his power he would and could set anything and everything on fire all by pure accident.

"Have a good meeting with Maria" Rufio asked in his thick gruff voice.

"It was good Rufio, very good. I'll be seeing you in my room tonight at 9" I said. Out of everyone that I can pick to have fun with at night. I always pick Rufio since he is the best in bed. Plus that is the only time that he will truly open up, when no one else is around. Rufio let out a small chuckle from his throat that could be mistaken for grunt, if you didn't know him as well as I do.

"Your meeting must have gone very well if you get to have a man in your bed tonight" Rufio stated.

"Yes it did go very well, I'm also free to do what ever I want for the rest of the day as well" I stated with a smirk.

"O then you must have been a very good girl to be able to get that type of reward along with a man in your bed tonight" Rufio said. "So what are you going to do on your day off" Rufio asked.

"I'm going shopping" I stated with a chuckle.

"So do I get to see you model your new clothes tonight" Rufio asked in a husky voice.

"Of course you do. It's so much fun modeling for you" I replied in a husky voice of my own.  
I could feel how Horney Rufio is getting. We are not mates in any sense of the word, but we do love to fuck each other. At time we pretend to be mates, and most vampires think that we are mates, since we are so close to each other. We can work together with out saying a word and still know what the other is doing or what they are about to do.

"I better get going other wise we are both going to get in trouble" I said my voice becoming even huskier as I leaned into Rufio.

"Your are a big tease major, but you are right. I'll see you tonight" Rufio said in a husky voice as he leaned down to breath into my face.

"Guess what buddy it's all you this time. I'm not helping out at all" I said as I pulled away from Rufio. Since I know if I don't back away now there will be no stopping us.

"Just because you didn't add to my lust, doesn't mean your not a tease since you know how to get me turned on in just seconds. I couldn't help but smile since I know that is true.  
"I'll walk you to your car, since it's the least I can do" Rufio said as he grabbed my hand.

PETER POV

I know I'm suppose to be here but why? There must be a good reason why I should be here at this dame mall in Texas of all places. I know Charlotte is happy to go shopping, but that's not the reason as to why we should be here. Suddenly I was hit with a scent that I have not smelled in years. I knew Charlotte recognized the scent as well.

Bella, I thought I would never see her again. I'm actually some what surprise that she is still alive. When we went back for Jasper, we tried to get Bella to come with us, but she refused to leave Maria. Maria had some how brainwashed her into believing that she couldn't live without Maria. Even thou she believed her brother was out there somewhere.

It only took a few minutes to find her. Thou the second Bella saw us she whipped out her phone. It looked like she was sending a text to someone, but at the angle we were standing it was to hard to tell.

"Bella it's so nice to see you again" Charlotte said when we walked over to where Bella was.

"Peter, Charlotte" Bella replied in a bored tone.

"I see your still with Maria" I stated when I saw that she still wore Maria's crest around here neck.

"Well somebody has to stay loyal to here. Plus you, Jasper, and Charlotte never gave here a chance" Bella retorted.

"Bella we don't want to start a fight, but it might be better if we continue the conversation in private" I replied.

"Bella isn't going anywhere with you guys" a guy said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Bella. Bella smiled as she looked up at him.

"We are just old friends of Bella's, and we would just like to catch up with here" I said.

"I know who you guys are, and you are not taking here away from me" he stated.

"It's ok Rufio, I could never leave you" Bella replied with a smile. So his name is Rufio, it seems to fit him quite well I thought.

"Bella I'm so happy you finally found your mate" Charlotte gushed.

"O Bella I think I might have found your brother" I stated. I now knew why I was here, to reconnect her with here brother Emmett. Since I have a feeling that her brother is Emmett Cullen.

"My brother what are you talking about" Bella stated looking rather confused. "I don't have a brother, and if I did. My human memories have been erased" Bella added.

"Bella you do have a brother, and you must remember something about him. Even if you don't think you do. Since I know you still have his pocket knife and I also know you still carry it around with you everywhere" I stated.

"Bella we need to leave now. I don't trust them. They are trying to makes you leave; by telling you lies" Rufio stated as he pulled Bella closer to him. Bella nodded her head, before they quickly walked off. I wanted to follow them so much, but I knew now was not the time. First I need to get a hold of the Cullens. The second they where gone Charlotte waked in the back of the head.

"What the hell Peter, why did you just let them walk a way" Charlotte snapped.

"We need to get a hold of Jasper first" I replied as I rubbed the back of my head.

"...You mean he can help get them out of there" Charlotte asked.

"I hope so, but getting a hold of Jasper is the best way to get a hold Emmett her brother" I stated.

"You mean...that Emmett is her brother" Charlotte asked. I know Charlotte is stunned by the news. Before we left, and before Maria got her claws into Bella. She was determined to find her brother, so they could be a family again someday. I nodded my head yes as I pulled out my phone. I'm dreading and looking forward to this call all at the same time. I'm looking forward to seeing the Cullens again. Thou at the same time I know that there will be heart break, turmoil, and somehow betrayal before everything works out right. Charlotte gave me a hopeful smile as I wrapped my arm around her. While we walked back to my truck as I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey fucker long time no call" Jasper said when he picked up the phone.

"It goes two ways my brother. You could always call me" I replied with a laugh.

"That is true, but anyways I have a feeling this isn't a social call" Jasper said. Jasper has always known me so well.

"That is true...is Emmett around" I asked.

"No he is on another honeymoon with Rosalie. If you want I can give you his number" Jasper replied.

"No, that is not necessary. In fact I see things working out a lot better now" I replied.

"Peter what the is going on. Your not making any sense right now" Jasper stated.

"I saw Bella, and she is Emmett's sister" I said with a sigh.

"What! Are you sure" Jasper asked.

"Yes I'm sure, but there are two large problems and possible one small problem" I replied.

"What do you mean problems? Don't tell me she is still with Maria" Jasper asked with an edge to his voice as he spit Maria's name.

"Yes Bella is still with Maria that's just one of the big problems. The other big problem is that it looks and sounds like she no longer has any memories of her human life. Plus Charlotte is positive that Bella has found her mate" I stated.

"Ok that makes thing very difficult... I'm coming down. Your going to need help getting not only Bella but her mate out of there" Jasper said after a second.

"That would be great Jasper. We could really use your help" I stated.

"How soon do you want me down there" Jasper asked.

"As soon as possible. If you could leave right now. That would be the best" I replied.

BELLA POV

The second Rufio and I got back to the base I went strait to Maria's office. I knew Maria was surprised to see me back so soon.

"Madam we might have a problem" I said. I could feel worry, anger, and confusion coming from here.

"Either there is a problem or there isn't a problem" Maria stated.

"At the mall I ran in to Peter and Charlotte" I replied. "What! What happened? Did they follow you? What did they want" Maria demanded.

"Don't worry they didn't follow me. The second I saw them I texted Rufio and Roxy right away. With in minutes of texting them Rufio showed up. We left as quickly as we could and had Roxy transport us the rest of the way to base when we where out of sight of the mall. I think they wanted Rufio and I to go with them since they said that we are mates. There's no way that can be true, Rufio isn't my mate. I don't have a mate, none of us have mates. Plus they started to talk about my human life as if they knew something about it. They said I had a brother that's still alive" I reported. Suddenly Maria became very guarded.

Suddenly Maria pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Juanita I need you and Rufio to come to my office right a way" Maria said into her phone. With in few seconds both Juanita and Rufio were in Maria's office. Juanita can see the future, so I know Maria is worried that we will have problems from Peter and Charlotte I don't blame Maria for worrying, since I'm a bit worried to that we may have some problems from them as well.

Juanita is as beautiful as she is deadly, even covered in as many scars as she is. They just seem to add to here beauty. "Juanita do you see any problems coming form a pair of vampires named Peter and Charlotte" Maria asked. Juanita's face became blank for a second.

"Yes madam I do see some problems; they will come with another vampire Jasper. Together between the three of them they will destroy you and your army, just to take the goddess and Rufio" Juanita replied.

"Is there any way to prevent that from happening" Maria asked, going into almost a full panic attack. Juanita face became blank again for almost a minute.

"...Yes, yes there is" Juanita replied.

"Good, goddess Rufio you two are excused. I'll call for you latter" Maria ordered.

"Yes madam" Rufio and I said at the same time with a bow before we left her office.

"Well I don't know about you, but after I put my stuff away I'm going to the training yard" I said.

"I'll join you, I could go for a good spar" Rufio stated. Once we got to the training yard there was several new born vampires training. Roxy smiled when she saw us.

"Roxy how are the new recruits coming along" I asked.

"Amazing as always, you always seem to pick the best ones" Roxy stated with a smile.

"Need any help" I asked. I knew Roxy could handle the training on her own. But I knew Roxy wouldn't turn down the help. I know I'll talk to Maria about having Roxy take over my duties. She is truly the only one, besides Rufio I would trust to truly take over for me.

"Yea, we are just about to go over defense" Roxy stated. After breaking them up into three groups we got strait to work. We had just gone over defense against vampires without powers. When Rufio and I were summoned to Maria's office. When we got to Maria's office I could tell right away that this wasn't going to be good.

"My goddess from my emotions you know that I am not happy with what I have to tell you, but there is no other option we would lose everything that we have worked so hard for" Maria said.

"I understand madam. We will go with them, but the second that we can leave we will come back to you" I stated. Maria smiled opened up her arms for me to come to her. I ran into her arms. Maria may be my madam and leader, but she has also has been like a mother to me. I may not remember my human memories anymore, but that is by my own choice. I know my human life was bad, since I remember always bring scared and not wanting any guys to touch me let alone be near me. Maria has always been there for me. I don't know how many nights she would hold me while I cried due to my human memories, before I had them taken away.

"It will be ok my goddess you will always be welcome here. That goes for you to Rufio" Maria stated.

"Madam may I call you after the upcoming battle to see how we did" I asked.

"Of course you may call. You know very well that you can always call me my goddess no matter what. I know they are going to try and bring back your human memories and when that happens call me and I will come to you and help you however I can" Maria stated.


	3. chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I let my personal life get in front of my writing and for that I am sorry. I know this chapter isn't long but I wanted to get something out there since it's been so long since I actually wrote anything. As said before I know my spelling and grammar are bad and I'm trying my best. Im always looking for a BETA reader. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

BELLA POV

Leaning against my 79 convertible Ford Mustang, all I could think about was how much I hated Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper right now. How dare they decide that I need to leave Maria's. I hate them so much right now, all they want to do is destroy my life by sending me on some stupid goose chase for memories that I chose to forget. "You're projecting again, and in the wrong direction. If you must project send it in the opposite direction" Rufio said from the car. I let out a sigh as I slid to the ground. "Don't even say you're sorry, there is nothing to be sorry for. I don't like this anymore than you do. They have no right to threaten our way of living" Rufio stated before I could even open my mouth. I couldn't help but look up and smile slightly when I heard Rufio moving in the car so he could look down at me.

"Rufio I swear you always seem to know what I'm thinking" I exclaimed. Rufio just let out a small laugh. Just as quickly as Rufio's laugh started it ended just as fast and I knew why as well. They where almost here, I could sense them coming. It didn't take long before a black Ford pick up truck drove into sight. I glared at them as I got off the ground and got into the drivers seat of my car. If they think I'm leaving my car behind they have another thing coming.

Jasper got out of the truck and walked over to me. "It's good to see you again Bella" Jasper said. I was shocked beyond belief when I saw him. The rough and tumble cowboy that I remember was gone, and in its place was some preppy teenager that I would seen in the mall. "Don't give me that look Bella, I fell in love and found my mate. Anyways come on we need to get going" Jasper said.

"Just tell me where we are going and I'll follow…not like I have much of a choice" I replied. Jasper glared at me witch cause Rufio to let out a small growl. Even thou he had never met the major, he had hear stories about him. "I'm not leaving my car behind so you can forget about what ever thought is going through your head right now Major" I snapped at him.

"Come on Bell it's ancient, you can get a better car when we get there" Jasper said. I let out a small growl myself this time. No and I mean no one makes fun of my car. Rufio put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from jumping out of the car at Jasper.

"It's a classic not ancient. Besides you're ancient and you still seem to get laid some how" I stated. I heard Peter laughing from the truck as Jasper gave me the stink eye.

"Fine then I'm riding with you so that way you know where to go" Jasper sighed when he realized he wasn't going to win. "We are going to Forks Washington" Jasper said once he got into the car.

"If that's the case I need to make a pit stop in Phoenix Arizona" I said as I turned on the car to follow Peter. "Rufio give Pops a call and let him know we are going to be stopping by" I ordered.

"Bella why do you need to stop in Phoenix" Jasper asked.

"Things have changed since you abandoned Maria. Vampires in the wars just can't go between the north and the south with out permission. Old pops runs things in the north. So if you wants us up north we need to stop by and talk to pops" I stated as Rufio quickly called pops. The ride to Phoenix was quiet and awkward not like I had anything to say to Jasper.


	4. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

I couldn't help but star at Jasper through the rear view mirror, there is something different about him and it's not just his clothes. Then suddenly it hit me… his eyes…they are golden. How can a vampire have golden eyes, it's not natural. "I drink animal blood now Bella" Jasper said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"What" I shrieked as I shamed on the breaks. How and why would anyone what to drink blood from disgusting animals. There is no way it could be healthy to drink animal blood.

"I couldn't deal anymore with the pain and emotions I would feel when I feed from humans" Jasper stated.

"That is stupidest thing I ever heard. I am an empath just like you Jasper and I have never had that problem. All you have to do is block their emotions or just change them it's that simple" I shot back.

"Come on Bella it's obvious that you are stronger than him. Think how much Maria's army has florist under your had as Maria's major. You are the goddess of war. Because of you Maria controls everything from Texas to Florida and is now working our way west to California" Rufio stated with a slight smirk. Jasper let out a small growl while I just chuckled. Leave it to Rufio to know exactly how to piss Jasper. I could feel the pride and humor pouring off of him.

"O shut up Jasper, or I'll make you walk the rest of the way" I snapped. Thou Rufio was right I had helped Maria grow her army and take control of more land than Jasper ever did. The rest of the way to Pops Place was quite. Jasper was angry, because we had pretty much called him weak and Rufio was bored and annoyed.

Witch I didn't blame him there. Rufio and I shouldn't be here, we should be back at Marie's main base enjoying each other's company in my bed. But no Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte just had to show up any reunion everything.

"Why are you so angry" Jasper asked and we pulled up to pops place. I just glared at him. Did Jasper truly believe that we wanted to leave Maria's or is he really that stupid?

"Maybe I'm angry because I'm being forced to leave the only place I have ever and had no intention on ever leaving" I snapped just before I stormed inside before Jasper could ask any more stupid questions.

Pops place used to be bar, but now it serves as the head courters for vampires going between the north and the south, along with being the head operation for the northern vampire wars. Pops himself stood just a few inches taller than me. With shoulder length white hair that is always pulled back into a ponytail. Even thou pops looked to be in his late twenties, he usually acted like a crotchety old man.

"Hey Pops, did you miss me" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"Stop all of that yelling. I'm not deft, thou some days I wish I was what with all of the noise you kids make" Pops said as he not looking up from his paper work.

"Awe come on Pops don't be like that. You know you love it" I said as I sat down at the table he was at.

"Can't hind anything from a damn empath" Pops snorted. "So what's this I hear about you and your first in command needing to go up north" Pops asked finally looking up from his papers.

"Trust me it's not our choice. Dumb and dumber where going to destroy all of Maria's hard work if we didn't go with them. So I can apparently be reunited with some brother from my human life" I stated looking down at the table. Pops was silent for a long time before he grabbed my hand is his hands. I swear he has to be the the only vampire in the world to have rough callused hands.

"Don't worry about Maria, goddess. I'll talk to her and send her some soldiers. It won't make up for you and Rufio leaving, but it will be enough to keep her from being overthrown" Pops said. I couldn't help but smile. I should of known that Pops would look out for Maria. He has loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her. "Now where are you headed here in the north" Pops asked.

"Washington" Peter replied. Pops shifted through the paperwork on the table. Before landing on a stack of papers stapled together. He flipped through it before he lifted his head to look at anyone.

"Washington is relatively safe for the most part. You shouldn't have any trouble with vampires there. But just in case you do let me know right away. Also stay away from Forks and La Push there is a set of shape shifters in La Push that don't like vampires" Pops said. I smiled as I gave Pops a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That's enough of that silly stuff no get out a here and on your way" Pops said lightly swatting at me. Pops may of sounded like he was angry but deep down he loved it. Pops is all hard on the out side but he is soft and gooey on the inside.

 ** _AN: sorry for lack of updating lately things have not been that good. Lack of work has cause me a lot of stress and some depression. Hopefully things will turn around soon. Anyways thank you to everyone that has stuck around. I am also aware that the chapters are on the short side and for that I am sorry. Hopefully once things get better I'll be able to pump out longer chapters. Also I know my grammar and spelling are bad I do try my best but there is only so much spell check can pick up. Also I do not own Twilight at all…thou Rufio is my own beautiful and wonderful creation lol._**


End file.
